vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Change The World
|singers = DEX, DAINA, CYBER DIVA, RUBY * IA and ARSLOID (chorus) |producers = Tenshi~Akari (music, lyrics, mixing) |links = }} Background "Change The World" is an original song by Tenshi~Akari featuring DEX, DAINA, CYBER DIVA and Ruby along with IA and ARSLOID in the chorus. Succeeding versions Lyrics Lately, the problems of the present have taken a toll Hatred, oppression, intolerance, and a lack of empathy have robbed us of our hopes And, slowly, I then begin to realize why all this unfolds 'Cuz these doubts and fears tear us apart, and destroy every ounce of faith that lies within our souls I've had enough! I'm all over the hype! 'Cuz all of this amounts to nothing When people play a role in tearing apart a person's whole life The fact that nothing seems to spark up in their minds That God made us all unique on the inside Is something we can't ignore, 'cuz it isn't right! HAS THIS WORLD GONE INSANE?! Just why are there hateful folks who strive to take a life? Why are there children who can't live a day without their lives in a downward slide? Time passes away and lives are forgotten But deep inside my soul emotions cling to me 'Cuz sometimes life may be dark and cold But down in my heart there's still hope That we can change the world As I remember the children with futures stolen away, it torments my heart Lives that were so young taken away by the careless misdeeds of others Even from kids killing kids with no concern (Young lives taken away) Planet Earth, right now is the moment! It's time to take action where it counts! Should we allow our future to die of before it even starts? If we can't respect our own flesh and blood now And open our hearts to love one another How can we expect humanity to survive? HAS THIS WORLD GONE INSANE?! Just why are there hateful folks who strive to take a life? Why are there children who can't live a day without their lives in a downward slide? Time passes away and lives are forgotten But deep inside my soul emotions cling to me 'Cuz sometimes life may be dark and cold But down in my heart there's still hope That we can change the world Just because we're burdened by hardships from every day It doesn't mean we can't strive for a change That rids us of the rancor plaguing our lives Maybe someday, well overcome the hatred that shackles our esscene And build a new unbreakable bond that will spare us from certain demise Let's take that stand you and I! Can we all stop and think of building a whole new life of civil unity (Let's work together) And show all our children that all of their lives have worth with great possibilities (And make it as one! Change our world for the better) I know in my soul that this is all worth it (Since I know that it's worth it) The deep desire filled with love inspires me ('Cuz love inspires me!) 'Cuz even when troubles strike our souls In ALL of our hearts there's still hope That we can change the world This world deserves better Enough is enough! Change our hearts while we still can! (I know we can do it) 'Cuz we can change the world! Yes, we can change the world! Let the light of new hope keep shining in our hearts And bring this whole world to a new start Yes, we can change the world! External links Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:English group rendition songs Category:Songs featuring DEX Category:Songs featuring DAINA Category:Songs featuring CYBER DIVA Category:Songs featuring RUBY Category:Songs featuring IA Category:Songs featuring ARSLOID Category:Remastered songs